The Alliance of the Narrow Sea
The Alliance of the Narrow Sea is the name given to the Free Cities of Braavos, Pentos, Lorath, Norvos and Myr under the rule of the Sealord of Braavos. It was formed through the Six Wars Against Subjugation, the Blockade of Lorath and the Five Year War for Myr, largely through the actions of the Sealords Belorno Maris and Jarilos Prestayn. The Pact Each member city signed the same document upon joining, known informally as the Pact, the most prominent agreement within being to the outlawing of slavery in all forms. The original copy of the Pact is held in the Palace of Justice in Braavos. Timeline of Creation 197AA - Belorno Maris becomes Sealord after the death of his predecessor. He is remembered as the Uniter, for it was through his actions that the Alliance of the Narrow Sea started to be, starting with the conquest of Pentos. 200AA - The Six Battles Against Subjugation are fought between Pentos and Braavos, the latter seeking the abolishment of slavery in its neighbouring Free City. In Pentos, each of the six battles is remembered by the names of the Princes ruling at the time, although few survived longer than a few months before being executed. Maros' Battle started when a pair of Braavosi warships seized a Pentoshi slave galley convoy bound south from Beyond-The-Wall, liberating nearly four hundred wildlings bound for a life in servitude. A Pentoshi fleet of fifteen warships responded by pillaging Braavosi trading routes, before a clash between military navies finally occurred off the coastline of Andalos. After their defeat, Maros Vynys was executed, and his successor Gyllan Orlyrion chosen. Gyllan was executed after the destruction of a number of Pentoshi outposts to the north of the city, in a series of raids remembered as Gyllan's Lamentation. 201AA - Syreo's Pride and Syreo's Fall occurred in the second and third moons of 201AA respectively. A Pentoshi army repels a Braavosi invasion force in the Velvet Hills north of the ruined city of Ghoyan Drohe, but leaves the city largely undefended from a sellsword army that shatters defences around the Bay of Pentos. Such actions faciltate the direct attack on first the city's navy by the Sealord's fleet, known as the Failing of Aeros, and then the city itself, remembered as Innidos' Siege, for Prince Innidos Brenyl, who ordered the gates be opened to the attackers, and the surrender of the city. For such actions in minimising the bloodshed, the Prince has been long celebrated in Braavos and Pentos alike, particularly in recent decades as Pentos has begun to flourish like never before. 205AA - Hailed as a hero for his actions during the Six Wars Against Subjugation, Innidos Brenyl is executed after a fire breaks out in the Bronze Harbour, destroying a third of the Pentoshi fleet. At the time, a number within the city claimed it was set by a few amongst the Conclave of Magisters that disagreed with the involvement of Pentos with the newly formed Alliance of the Narrow Sea. 246AA - After the untimely death of Lyzaro Ahren, Jarilos Prestayn is elected the next Sealord. Jarilos would prove to be ambitious and bold, and remembered as the Sealord who truly forged the Alliance of the Narrow Sea through the inclusion of Myr, Lorath and Norvos into the pact. 254AA - In the final moon of 254, the Blockade of Lorath begins. The Sealord, an eager and ambitious man seeking to fundamentally prove that slavery is not a necessity for the Free Cities to flourish sends an offer to the Lorathi Princes and Magisters to join an unified alliance of cities dedicated to furthering their beliefs. Upon Lorathi refusal, a Braavosi fleet sails east, beginning a sixteen moon long blockade of the city. 255AA - The Blockade of Lorath continues through the year of 255AA, with food supplies growing dwindlingly small. The city is sustained somewhat by the seafood attainable from the shoreline, away from the blockading Braavosi ships, but any fishing vessel attempting to travel into deeper waters is quickly dispatched by the purple-hulled warships. 256AA - The Magisters submit to the will of the Sealord, agreeing to sign the Pact laid before them in order to end the Braavosi blockade. Meanwhile, dignitaries are sent east to the Sarnori and Ibbenese, and scheming to relinquish Braavosi influence begins shortly after the blockade is dissolved. 258AA - A Lorathi messenger convoy arrives at the Arsenal, bringing news of a potential rebellion brewing to the east. The Lorathi Magister Nyessano Eranyr had long been an opponent of the increase of Braavosi influence in the city, and the joining of the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. After he left the city in a rage, the remaining Conclave grows fearful that he may plan a coup, or a strike against Braavos itself, and thus seek protection from the Sealord and his mighty fleet. The Battle of Lorassyon Wake occurs when the Lorathi-Sarnori-Ibbenese fleet supporting Magister Nyessano Eranyr clashes with the Lorathi-Braavosi fleet supporting the Alliance of the Narrow Sea. With much of the Sealord's fleet elsewhere, dealing with Ibbenese raiders ravaging the Braavosian Coastlands, the strength of the Sarnori navy proves victorious, however Eranyr's own vessel is amongst those sunk. Knowing that it was only through Nyessano that they could prosper, Admiral Tugor Ahasoi orders the fleet return to Saath, and thus Alliance influence over Lorath is maintained. 260AA - Ibbenese raiders continue to attack the Braavosian Coastlands and the shorelines of the Lorath Bay in spite of the demise of the Magister Nyessano Eranyr, who originally encouraged such actions. They remain a plague to the Sealord for the next decade. 270AA - The last of the Ibbenese raiders let loose upon the Braavosian Coastlands and shorelines of Lorath Bay by Magister Nyessano Eranyr is slain at the Battle of Ebon Cliff, where Vyran Antaryon struck down the Reaver-Lord Jagg Vargo in single-combat upon the pebbled beach near the eponymous cliffs. 271AA - The Five Year War for Myr begins, starting with the Siege of Anlos. After two moons, the city surrenders, and is occupied by a Pentoshi-Braavosi army. All the while, however, the Myrish have been preparing for the inevitable march south by the Sealord's army. 272AA - The Ambush of Long Lake occurs when a Myrish army marches north, catching the joint Pentoshi-Braavosi invasion force by surprise as they departed the newly conquered city of Anlos. Shattering the Sealord's host within a league of the city that he had conquered a few moons prior, the Myrish sent the Alliance army fleeing north back into Pentoshi territory, before rallying the residents of Anlos to rise up against their subjugators. The gates were thrown open within a week of the Myrish siege, and its residents liberated. 273AA - It was a year later by the time that the forces of the Alliance of the Narrow Sea grew bold enough to approach Myrish lands once more. Returning with a much larger army, the Sealord deftly defeated the Myrish force left to defend the city, before shattering its defences and recapturing the city. Key figureheads known to have played a part in the returning of the city to Myrish control in 272AA were put to the sword, and Anlos was subjugated once more. Without delay, the Sealord's force marched south down the Trader's Road towards Myr itself. As before, they found themselves met by a Myrish force of near twenty thousand men, their army bolstered by that of several sellsword companies. The battle is remembered as the Myrmen's Lament for the scale of the Braavosi victory. Sent fleeing southeast, the Myrish army was routed, and Myr left free for Braavosi-Pentoshi assault. 274AA - The Siege of Myr continues into its second year, hampered by raids from sellsword companies sent by the Myrish general to harrying the Sealord's armies. Rumours begin to circulate that what remains of the Myrish army after the Myrmen's Lament has fortified upon the shores of the Violet Lake, gathering their strength for a counterattack. 275AA - After continued raids and sabotage attempts upon their siege weaponry, a Pentoshi-Braavosi force is sent to investigate the rumoured presence of the Myrish General Tyros Drahar to the southeast. Finding themselves suddenly surrounded by a much larger force, Tyros and his men make a valiant final stand at the edge of the Violet Lake, but are ultimately defeated. However, in the meantime, a number of sellsail companies transport a Volantene army into the Sea of Myrth, where they deliver a scathing strike against those men left to continue the siege. The Sealord returns to Myr, finding it defended by a revitalised force, and seemingly commanded by Tyros Drahar, back from the dead. Ordering a retreat, the joint Braavosi-Pentoshi force returns north to Anlos, and Myr celebrates its deliverance from the Sealord's grasp. 278AA - Shortly after the fall of Myr to Braavosi control, emissaries from the city of Great Norvos are sent to Braavos, seeking an agreement of non-aggression and ongoing trade deals. The Norvoshi join the Alliance of the Narrow Sea peacefully upon the signing of a series of documents referred to as the Pact in the eighth moon of 278AA, and have enjoyed membership ever since. 282AA - When the Sealord Jarilos Prestayn dies after serving in the position for nearly forty years, there is great concern that the flourishing Alliance of the Narrow Sea may crumble in his wake. The lack of widespread troubles for his successor have proved otherwise. Category:Braavos Category:Myr Category:Pentos Category:Lorath Category:Norvos Category:Alliance of the Narrow Sea Category:Essos